PERSONA+MYSTERY
PERSONA+MYSTERY is sung by Sousei Tachibana, Hinata Sakuragi, and Jin Amamiya. It is a Story attribute song, and the theme song for of the MASQUERADE. Song Info Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: ;font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- |'Part' |'Max Combo' |'Combo Rewards' |'C Rank Reward' |'B Rank Reward' |'A Rank Reward' |'S Rank Reward' |- |A |21 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), ??? (silver) |Gacha pt x75 |Gacha pt x150 |Love pt x3 |Dream Stone x1 |- |B |19 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), Love pt x2 (silver) |Gacha pt x75 |Gacha pt x150 |Love pt x3 |Dream Stone x1 |- |C |21 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), ??? (silver), ??? (silver) |Gacha pt x75 |Gacha pt x150 |Love pt x3 |Dream Stone x1 |- |Full |61 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), Oni Coach S (N) (silver), Oni Coach S (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Book (gift for cast) (gold) |Gacha pt x150 |Oni Coach S (N) |Love pt x10 |Dream Stone x1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: ;font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- |'Part' |'Max Combo' |'Combo Rewards' |'C Rank Reward' |'B Rank Reward' |'A Rank Reward' |'S Rank Reward' |- |A |29 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), ??? (silver), Love pt x3 (silver) |Gacha pt x100 |Gacha pt x200 |Love pt x5 |Dream Stone x1 |- |B |29 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), Love pt x3 (silver) |Gacha pt x100 |Gacha pt x200 |Love pt x5 |Dream Stone x1 |- |C |38 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), Love pt x3 (silver) |Gacha pt x100 |Gacha pt x200 |Love pt x5 |Dream Stone x1 |- |Full |96 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), Oni Coach S (N) (silver), Oni Coach S (sparkle) (N) (silver), ??? (silver), Gacha pt x500 (silver), ??? (gold) |Gacha pt x200 |Love pt x15 |Oni Coach S ® |Dream Stone x1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: ;font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- |'Part' |'Max Combo' |'Combo Rewards' |'C Rank Reward' |'B Rank Reward' |'A Rank Reward' |'S Rank Reward' |- |A |39 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), Gacha pt x600 (silver) |Gacha pt x150 |Gacha pt x300 |Love pt x10 |Dream Stone x1 |- |B |43 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver) |Gacha pt x150 |Gacha pt x300 |Love pt x10 |Dream Stone x1 |- |C |47 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver) |Gacha pt x150 |Gacha pt x300 |Love pt x10 |Dream Stone x1 |- |Full |129 |Gacha pt x75 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), Oni Coach S (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x10 (silver), Gacha pt x800 (silver), ??? (gold), ??? (gold) |Love pt x20 |Oni Coach S ® |Book (gift for cast) |Dream Stone x1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: ;font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- |'Part' |'Max Combo' |'Combo Rewards' |'C Rank Reward' |'B Rank Reward' |'A Rank Reward' |'S Rank Reward' |- |A |90 |??? (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver) |Gacha pt x400 |Love pt x15 |Dream Stone x1 |Dream Stone x1 |- |B |74 |??? (bronze), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Gacha pt x800 (silver) |Gacha pt x400 |Love pt x15 |Dream Stone x1 |Dream Stone x1 |- |C |85 |Gacha pt x75 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver), ??? (silver) |Gacha pt x400 |Love pt x15 |Dream Stone x1 |Dream Stone x1 |- |Full |249 |Gacha pt x100 (bronze), Iwakiri Teruo (N) (silver), Oni Coach S (sparkle) (N) (silver), ?Love pt x10 (silver), Gacha pt x1000 (silver), Staff Pass 1 (gold), ??? (gold) |AP Drink 30% x1 |Oni Coach S ® |Dream Stone x1 |Dream Stone x1 Lyrics Rōmaji= Yokoshima na yami kara nozoku nosa INNOCENCE “Nigenaide” sasayaite oitsumete ii kai? Arifureta kotoba o motomenai kimi nara Fureta te no atsusa dake o uketomeyou ka Kasanaru unmei KANON no you ni yobu koe oikakeru Kimi no yume o mite mo sore wa yume dake Kizukarecha ikenai ne Moeru PERSONA Koori no PERSONA Hageshisa de mitsumetai Osaekirenaku naru Kakusenaku naru Sono toki wa chikai yo Yokoshima na yami e to hitosuji no ai ga Otozureru hikari wa kimi no kodou datta Higeki no MERODII kimi wa niauwanai shiawase de tsutsumou Soshite yume no naka de yume ni dakarete Amaku tokereba ii ne Waza to MYSTERY nageta MYSTERY Nazo de motto shibaritai Osaekirenaku naru Kakusenaku naru Sore demo aitai yo Moeru PERSONA Koori no PERSONA Hageshisa de mitsumetai Osaekirenaku naru Kakusenaku naru Sono toki wa chikai yo Waza to MYSTERY nageta MYSTERY Nazo de motto shibaritai Osaekirenaku naru kakusenaku naru Sore demo aitai yo |-| Kanji= 邪な闇から覗くのさ INNOCENCE 「逃げないで」 囁いて追い詰めていいかい？ ありふれた言葉を求めない君なら 触れた手の熱さだけを受け止めようか 重なる運命 カノンのように呼ぶ声追いかける 君の夢を見てもそれは夢だけ 気付かれちゃいけないね 燃えるPERSONA 氷のPERSONA 激しさで見つめたい 抑えきれなくなる 隠せなくなる その時は近いよ 邪な闇へと一筋の愛が 訪れる　 光は君の鼓動だった 悲劇のメロディー君は似合わない　幸せで包もう そして夢の中で夢に抱かれて 甘く溶ければいいね わざとMYSTERY 投げたMYSTERY　 謎でもっと縛りたい 抑えきれなくなる 隠せなくなる それでも会いたいよ 燃えるPERSONA 氷のPERSONA　 激しさで見つめたい 抑えきれなくなる 隠せなくなる その時は近いよ わざとMYSTERY 投げたMYSTERY 謎でもっと縛りたい 抑えきれなくなる 隠せなくなる それでも会いたいよ |-| English= Innocence peeks out from the wicked darkness "Don’t run away” Let me whisper that as I chase you down, okay? If you don’t seek mundane words then Will you at least accept the warmth coming from my trembling hands? As if they’re canon, our destinies overlap; my calling voice chases after you Even if I dream of you, it will only stay as a dream. I cannot let you notice that A burning persona; an ice-cold persona I wish to gaze into your eyes with intensity The time where I can’t seem to hide nor hold myself back Is nearing Your earnest love appears within the wicked darkness And the light was your heartbeat A tragic melody does not suit you; I shall envelope you in happiness And then within your dreams, I’ll be more intimate; Just let yourself melt away sweetly An intentional mystery; a thrown away mystery I want to bind you more in these riddles I can’t seem to hide nor hold myself back, but even so, I wish to see you A burning persona; an ice-cold persona I wish to gaze into your eyes with intensity The time where I can’t seem to hide or hold myself back Is nearing An intentional mystery; a thrown away mystery I want to bind you more in these riddles I can’t seem to hide or hold myself back, but even so, I wish to see you Category:Attribute: Story Category:Story Attribute Category:Songs Category:Article stubs